The invention relates to a musical instrument stand, particularly a multiple guitar stand, in accordance with the preamble of Claims 1, 15, and 17, as well as a support element according to claim 14.
Stands for multiple musical instruments having a body and a neck, such as guitars or bass guitars, are fell-known from the state of the art. Particularly guitarists and bassists own and frequently use different guitars and bass guitars, which they would like to set aside for storage or to have ready for use in a rehearsal studio or on a stage in a musical instrument stand. Particularly high-quality musical instruments are delicate and have to be carefully set aside, i.e. propped up or leaned against something. Musical instrument stands should therefore, on one hand, ensure that the instrument set aside is not damaged, in particular that it does not fall over or become scratched, and, on the other hand, enable easy access to the instrument for a fast and smooth change of instruments.
A musical instrument stand for storing one or more musical instruments having a body and a neck, such as guitars, is well-known from DE 10 2010 052 584 B3. On two parallel side members that are spaced from each other, spacers and crossbars are alternately arranged, which are slid onto the side members. The crossbars connect the side members to each other and are intended to both prevent contact between the musical instruments placed on the spacers as well as to prevent the musical instruments from turning and falling out between the side members. By putting the end-side crossbars on end sections, the alternately arranged spacers are braced together on the side members and retained so they cannot move.
This type of musical instrument stand has multiple disadvantages. Firstly, the position of the spacers and crossbars on the side member is set. Secondly, only a precisely defined number of spacers and crossbars can be used with respectively predetermined lengths, which have to be accurately coordinated to the overall length of the side members. In addition, the musical instrument stand known is not suited for all body styles of musical instruments available.
Overall, the musical instrument stands known from the state of the art do not satisfactorily meet the stringent demands of musicians for individual adaptability and flexible usability.